The present invention relates to a microphone assembly, and more particularly to a small microphone assembly used in a small electronic instrument such as a portable telephone.
FIG. 6 is a sectional view showing a conventional one-piece microphone assembly, and FIGS. 7a through 7c are an exploded perspective views of the microphone assembly.
The one-piece microphone assembly comprises a condenser microphone 1, a connector 2 secured to the underside of the microphone 1, and a gasket 4 made of elastomer such as silicon rubber and urethane rubber. Each of the connector 2 and the gasket 4 has a dish-like shape, so that the microphone is enclosed by these members. The condenser microphone 1 comprises a substrate, a back plate having a back electrode and a frame having a diaphragm electrode 5. These members are mounted in a case 6.
The connector 2 is made of resin and has a terminal 3 embedded therein so as to be connected to a terminal of an electronic instrument such as a portable telephone when assembled. The gasket 4 is provided for acoustically shielding around the diaphragm electrode 5, and has a sound collection hole 4a. 
FIG. 8 is a sectional view showing another one-piece microphone assembly similar to the above described microphone assembly.
The microphone assembly comprises the microphone 1, a connector 7, and a cylindrical gasket 8. The microphone 1 is also enclosed by the connector 7 and the gasket 8.
In the conventional microphone assemblies, the gasket, microphone and connector are manufactured at different manufacturers, respectively. These parts are assembled by a final assembling factory. Consequently, there are troubles about storage management of parts and the number of assembling steps.